


in the murky waters

by moonrisn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drowning, F/M, Gen, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Siren Hyunjin, lapslock, siren au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonrisn/pseuds/moonrisn
Summary: oh, if only you hadn't followed him into the water. if only, if only, if only.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	in the murky waters

it was a stupid mistake.

a blissfully stupid mistake, if you were to go back and think about it, but a mistake, nonetheless.

but you couldn’t blame yourself; you didn’t know. how could you have known?

you couldn’t have known, really, for hyunjin kept his secrets like the darkest depths of the sea kept its own: shrouded from prying eyes and filled with horrors you wouldn't dare to think about if you wanted a good night's rest.

it was such a blissfully stupid mistake to have let hyunjin convince you to go down to the local lake at such a late hour. with the moon sitting so high in the night sky above you, you had known it was way too late to even think about going to the lake, cute boy asking you to or not. and if were it anyone else asking, you know you would’ve said no, an excuse of ‘i’m tired’ or ‘it’s too late for that’ at the ready on your lips. 

but it wasn’t just anyone else, though. it was hyunjin, with a smile on his soft lips that made your heart flutter like agitated butterflies and a blush as soft as the wispy clouds above dusted across his cheeks. it was hyunjin, the one that, no matter what time of day you could always trust, be it the bright hours of early day or the sleepy hours late into the night. it was hyunjin who, with eyes that sparkled like the brightest stars, often made you drop your guard for just a little while yet made you feel safe when you did so.

you weren’t really sure how he did it, though, as the air of confidence he often carried on him seemed to disappear like a forgotten dream as soon as he started speaking. how he stuttered (ever so cutely) over his words and fidgeted with his long, ever-growing hair as he spoke, he made you say yes to leaving the safety of your home to go with him; with only so many words, he broke down your guard like waves against a sandcastle and, though you'd never say it to anyone out of embarrassment, you were happy to let him do so. 

oh, how you’d come to regret it.

if you could think back on it, though, you couldn’t blame yourself for not knowing before as he hid it so well behind his puppy dog eyes and shy smiles. you couldn’t blame yourself for not hearing the lilt of persuasive magic that subtly laced his voice like silk, causing your stone-walled guard to fall like sand and convince you to say yes.

you couldn’t blame yourself for not having been aware of the strange yet soothing pull hyunjin’s voice had on you as you followed him deeper and deeper into the darkness of the forest, his voice seeming to float through the trees as he talked the whole way; the same magical lilt in his voice beckoning you closer and closer to the lake like a dazed moth to an inviting flame as leaves and twigs crunched under your feet.

and you couldn’t blame yourself for missing the hidden gleam of something as dark as the lake’s depths in his rich, brown eyes as you jumped into the water with him. something that you couldn’t quite put your finger on as you had come up to the surface to meet his smiling face with your own. something that normally would’ve made your skin crawl with the feeling of being looked at in the way a starving snake watches an unsuspecting mouse.

you couldn’t blame yourself for not knowing what he chose to hide from you.

yet, in your last moments, you did blame yourself for your blissfully foolish mistake of ever trusting him.

of trusting his soothing, song-like voice that, though wavering at first, weaved its way into your brain and practically lulled you into an almost sleepwalk-like state of comfort.

of letting your guard down enough to let him lead you through the forest during the late hours of the night, when the branches of the trees looked like claws reaching into the sky and trapping you within.

of shedding most of your clothes and entering the cold, moonlit lake that you couldn’t even see the bottom of that hyunjin seamlessly disappeared into, as if he became one with the lake water itself.

of hoping that hyunjin was simply playing with you when he disappeared beneath the lake's surface and you felt a sharp tug on your ankle that nearly submerged you into the water, your hands quickly moving and splashing to keep you at the lake’s surface and prepare a shout of ‘that’s not funny!’ on your lips.

and of even thinking that you’d make it out of the lake alive as more tugging, sharper and stronger this time that completely submerged you in the water, tearing you away from the calm, sleepy fog you were lulled into. your hands thrashing and clawing away at the water in a desperate yet futile attempt to escape the grip of a thing that, even if only through glimpses, it would exist in the deepest depths of your nightmares. a thing made of inky black scales and silky black hair that seemed to mirror the once obsidian black sky above. a thing made of sharpened teeth and claws that stabbed like the iron jaws of a bear trap on your ankles. a thing that made your heart race wildly with fear almost in the same way the soft boy that once stood on your doorstep made it race with flustered adoration.

oh, what a mistake that was.

**Author's Note:**

> ...tbh i'm not sure how to tag this, so if its tagged wrong, just let me know.
> 
> anyways.....did i spook ya?


End file.
